OVE9000
The OVE9000 saw is a primary weapon available in Payday 2. It can only be equipped by acquiring the Portable Saw skill in the Enforcer tree. Overview The OVE9000 saw can be used to quickly kill enemies within melee range. However, unless the appropriate skills are unlocked, it should not be used frequently as a weapon due to the low durability of its blades and the fact that regular pickups do not refill its ammo. The saw can be used to open objects with the saw symbol: *ATMs *All doors, except for vault doors *The floor of the truck on Watchdogs Day 1 *The truck's container doors on Firestarter Day 1 *Barriers that protect the paintings when the alarm is activated on Framing Frame Day 1 *The sewer entrance on Framing Frame Day 2 *Cages in Shadow Raid and the warehouse on Day 2 of Election Day *All deposit boxes such as the ones in Bank Heist, Firestarter Day 3, Armored Transport trucks, GO Bank, Day 2 of Election Day (Plan C) and Big Bank *Chain-link fences, although using the wirecutter with the action key instead is preferable Summary Pros: *Is cheap to purchase *Large "ammo reserve" and "magazine" capacity *Has a significant tactical usefulness *High rate-of-fire *Is somewhat concealable *Excellent against the Reinfeld (green) Bulldozer *Makes for an excellent civilian control weapon if used in conjunction with Control Freak Cons: *Uses the primary weapon slot, leaving the player with fewer weapon choices *Requires the Enforcer's fifth tier Portable Saw skill to equip *"Ammo" cannot be refilled via normal pickups, thus necessitating the usage of ammo bags *Has no mods available *Blade durability is low without the proper skills Tips *The OVE9000 saw benefits from melee based skills, such as Berserker or Pumping Iron and will allow it to kill enemies and open certain objects much faster. Note that it does not benefit from Bullet Storm. **When Berserker is active the saw is capable of opening deposit boxes in a single tap instead of 2, massively reducing the amount of time and ammo required to clear a vault room. *Despite using the spinning saw blade to attack, one can still do a normal melee attack (as with any other weapon), by pressing your melee button. *A Mastermind that has the Control Freak skill can use the noise from the OVE9000 to constantly keep the civilians down, by firing the saw while aiming away from objects to avoid wearing down the blade. *The loud noise from using the saw to open deposit boxes during the Bank Heist alerts civilians all around the bank building, so it can't be used in stealth runs if civilians aren't controlled first. *You can also create a macro on your keyboard to accurately use the saw's durability slower, without wearing it out fast with the mouse. Although, if this is not available, use the following list to gauge how you're going to use a saw: **White-colored doors (security and ones that can't be shot open): The entire blade, aimed at the door knob. **ATMs: Two taps on the body and a single tap on each hinge. **Deposit Boxes: Two taps anywhere. **Truck floor on Day 1 of Watchdogs: Three taps directly onto the saw icon. **Bank cage doors: Two taps near the knob. **Bars in the first day of Framing Frame: One tap per bar. **Sewer gate latches in the second day of Framing Frame: Two taps on each lock. *A Reinfeld (green) Bulldozer can be killed quickly if a player runs the saw against its head. This usually consumes around 120 units of "ammo" of the blade, so try to have a fresh blade ready before attempting this. * It is advisable to bring a reasonably powerful secondary to back the saw up in case the heist goes loud. Choose a secondary that fits your playstyle, but preferrably one that can sustain in long shootouts. Trivia *The weapon's name is possibly derived from the Dragon Ball Z meme "It's Over 9000!" or the "BFG9000" from id Software's classic PC game Doom. *Using a single unit of Saw "ammo" will cause you to collect ammo pick-ups when you walk over them, though no actual ammo will be replenished. *When viewed in third-person, the player will be holding the saw like a sub-machine gun instead of gripping onto its handles. *Despite having a numeric "ammo" count, the durability of saw blades is not affected by the Mag Plus, Fully Loaded Aced or Bullet Storm. *The Latin text on the saw blade, "Ipsumque seorsum", roughly translates to "cutting apart". *The OVE9000 Saw is likely based on a concrete saw. *The OVE9000 can cut through wood, plastic, steel and aluminum, as printed on the label of the saw disc. The word PLASTIC is covered by the blade holder cup, while the word ALUMINUM is misspelled (AIUMINUM). *This is the only weapon that has no modification slots *This is the only weapon that law enforcers will specifically take note of, often in shock and terror. * The OVE9000 Saw is the only melee Primary Weapon. Gallery OVE9000-preview.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 OVE9000 Saw.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 backside OVE9000 in-game..jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 in game Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Saw